Luminous Arc
Luminous Arc (ルミナスアーク, Ruminasu Āku?) is the original title of the Luminous Arc series. The game was produced by the video game development companies Marvelous Interactive Inc. and Image Epoch for the Nintendo DS hand-held game system, a product of Nintendo. Luminous Arc was released in Japan on February 8, 2007 by Marvelous Interactive Inc. and August 14, 2007 in North America by ATLUS. The game was released in Europe on October 12, 2007 by Rising Star Games. Storyline Luminous Arc takes place in the world of Shtraberl. The land is in a medieval-like era, where the Luminous Church rules over the lands. The Luminous Church which worships their God Zehaal is the only form of government the land has. According to the scriptures known as the The Book of Mena of the Luminous Church, thousands of years ago Witches and Dragons fought all across the world to be the superior race. In the process: The air was stale, the earth barren. The seas raged and the sun vanished. The world fell into darkness. This disaster was known as Aldheld. The scriptures go on to continue that the saints prayed upon the barren land and eventually the God Zehaal replied to their prayers in beginning the Advent. Zehaal then defeated both the Dragons and Witches and cleansed the world. It was then that Zehaal supposedly blessed the world and named it Shtraberl. Afterwards he endowed the saints with knowledge and went into a deep slumber. The saints then went on to create the Luminous Church. The actual game begins with the Garden Children, a group of people raised as an elite force for the Luminous Church. In the beginning of the game the Garden Children are called to a town to be given their first orders by the Church. They are ordered to hunt for Witches which have been spotted in Canal. As the game progresses, the Garden Children discover that the Witches are not as evil as they had been taught. They then, through the witches discover that the God of the Luminous Church, Zehaal, is trying to resurrect himself to consume the world. After joining forces the garden Children and the witches fight past members of the Luminous Church as well as vassals of Zehaal. They spend the game fighting against the Luminous Church and their sinister attempts to defeat them. Near the end of the game the group goes through a portal to the world's center to confront Zehaal. They then battle Zehaal and his true form, The Wings Of Doom. After injuring the Wings Of Doom he retreats to lick his wounds, and Lucia the Dawn witch decides to use a powerful yet self-destructive magic to finish him forever. Alph then stays with her to ensure she does not die in the attack, and together they defeat Zehaal once and for all. In the aftermath of the final battle Canal is restored to a peaceful state. A stable form of government is formed and the Witches are accepted into society as heroes rather then deviants. Gameplay Luminous Arc is a tactical role-playing game and uses a battlefield grid viewed from an isometric perspective. The top screen is used to display unit information while movement and attacks are determined on the lower screen. Left- and right-handed touch-screen controls and D-pad control schemes are available. One of the special traits is the Flash Drive Gauge, which, when filled, allows a character to use a special attack. Between battles, players can view short sequences featuring the game's mascot, Kopin, and intermission sequences that will allow the player to get to know the characters in the party better. The game also includes a multiplayer battle mode. Special Attacks Each time a player character makes an action, his or her Flash Meter will increase. The player can then use Flash Points to perform powerful attacks, called Flash Drives, that may also cause status ailments to enemies. Some enemies in Luminous Arc can also use Flash Drives. It is important to note that, while normal attack skills can damage allies and healing skills can restore enemy HP, the effects of Flash Drives are limited to their intended targets; for instance, it is impossible for a recovery Flash Drive to heal opponents. Flash Drives can be learned via leveling up, but several are learned as the story progresses. Synergy attacks are a combination attack that can be used when all characters involved have their Flash Points filled up and are close to each other. However, not all characters can perform Synergy attacks, as they are unlocked via story arcs that revolve around certain characters bonding. Intermissions After each battle, the spoils of battle will be displayed on the screen, including gold, items, and Vitae. In addition, the player will be prompted to talk with one of the characters that took part in the battle. An Intermission scene occurs after the ensuing plot dialogue, in which the player can have a short conversation with the previously selected character. On the touch screen, a list of responses will appear with the chosen character's avatar on the top screen. If the choice was favorable, the main character, Alph, will develop a stronger bond with that character, which takes the form of evasion and hit rate bonuses if the two are placed next to each other in future battles. If the character particularly likes the player's response, he or she may give Alph a useful item. However, the player is given a finite number of opportunities to talk to each character, after which it will be impossible to improve the bond. If the player has made good choices throughout the various conversations with a character, there may be a special scene between Alph and that character featuring anime-style art and an additional voice-over. There are also short cutscenes after every story battle featuring the game's mascot, Kopin. Though he claims that he will try to keep an eye on the characters and tell the story from his point of view, the player actually learns more about Kopin's personality, philosophy, and possible love interests. Vitae Throughout the adventure, the player will obtain magical items called Vitae. According to the game's lore, Vitae get their magical properties from the ancient power of Rune, the same power used by the Witches to fuel their magic. In order to make use of a piece of Vitae, it must first be appraised at the workshop in the Witch Village. Once this has been accomplished, the Vitae can be used to add elemental and status effects to weapons. In addition, it is possible to ask other characters about what they know about Vitae. This will allow the player to learn the best combinations for developing items with different strengths. Multiplayer Battles Using the Wi-Fi option, players can choose to either battle against an anonymous and random opponent, or against a player whose friend code has been registered. Items are won for each game played against a random opponent, with more being earned if the player is victorious. Players can also play locally via the DS's wireless connection. Development The game was developed by Marvelous Interactive Inc. and rookie development studio Image Epoch. Collaborating with them was composer Yasunori Mitsuda, who helped compose the fabulous musical score for the game. Reception Luminous Arc was met with mixed reviews. Honest Gamers gave the game a solid 8/10, saying, "I realized that it was exactly because Luminous Arc refused to take itself seriously that it was so much fun." Critics complain about the DS's touch screen capabilities used in the game, which often were touchy. However, critics also hailed the game for it's newer storyline, character development and overall plot. Gallery Luminous_arc(1).jpg Luminous arc(2).jpg Luminous arc(3).jpg Category:Luminous Arc